wlbfandomcom-20200213-history
Archive:Templates/de
In der Wikiasprachbrigade werden viele Vorlagen verwendet. Hier werden nur einige der vielen Vorlagen vorgestellt und du kannst sie nach belieben in Seiten einfügen. * In der Kategorie:Vorlagen sollten alle Vorlagen dieses Wikis gespeichert und nach ihren einzelnen Aufgaben kategorisiert sein. * Die Vorlagen werden auf der Seite alphabetisch sortiert. Was sind Vorlagen? Wikivorlagen bieten eine Möglichkeit, bestimmte Inhalte immer und immer wieder in verschiedenen (oder gleichen) Seiten einzufügen. Dies spart Zeit und aufwendige Auseinandersetzungen mit Codes oder dem Schreiben von gleichen Texten. Eine ausführliche Anleitung für die Verwendung der einzelnen Vorlage sollte hierbei vorhanden sein: # Eine Unterseite mit der Vorlage ; oder # Die Vorlage selbst mit "noinclude"-Tags; oder # Auf der Diskussionsseite der Vorlage Für weitere Informationen siehe auch Hilfe:Vorlagen. Artikel-Management-Vorlagen Für eine Löschung nominierte Artikel * Wenn diese Vorlage in einen Artikel eingefügt wird, so wird der Artikel und dessen Inhalt automatisch dafür nominiert, von Administratoren gelöscht zu werden. Hierbei wird der Artikel auch in der Kategorie:Kanidaten für eine Löschung automatisch gespeichert. Begriffserklärende Artikel * Wenn einige Artikel gleiche oder ähnliche Namen besitzt, kann eine Begriffsklärungshinweis eingefügt werden, um den Leser darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass es für den Begriff mehr Artikel in diesem Wiki existieren. Zum Beispiel: : Der Prinz <-- Diese Begriffserklärung verlinkt zu: :: Der Prinz (Frosch) :: Der Prinz (Mensch) * Die Vorlage markiert die eigentliche Begriffsklärungsseite und wird automatisch in der Kategorie Kategorie:Begriffsklärung gespeichert. Unterhalb dieser Vorlage kannst du die jeweiligen Links mit den jeweiligen gleichnamigen Seiten auflisten. * Für weitere Informationen siehe auch: . Stubs * Wenn eine Seite wenige oder keinerlei verwendbare Informationen besitzt, ist die Seite ein Stub. Mit der Vorlage wird der Artikel in der Kategorie:Artikel Stubs gespeichert. Diese kategorie zeigt also, welche Artikel noch bearbeitet und erweitert werden muss. * Für mehr Informationen siehe auch . Kategorievorlagen Generelle Kategorievorlagen * Diese kann in Kategorien hinzugefügt werden, um einige generelle Details der Kategorie zu notieren. Verwende diese Kategorie besonders in beliebten Kategorien, um Benutzern einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Kategorievorlage * Diese Vorlage sollte in den Kategorien verwendet werden, in denen besonders Vorlagen gespeichert werden. Hierbei sollte in der Vorlage genau beschrieben werden, in wiefern sich die Seiten mit den Vorlagen von den anderen Seiten des Wikis unterscheiden. Allgemeine Wikivorlagen Löschen , und * Diese Vorlage wird verwendet, wenn du einen Nicht-wikicode benutzt und den Code vereinfachen möchtest. Im Allgemeinen sollte jedoch diese Vorlage gemieden werden. * Du kannst anstelle von dem HTML-tag benutzen, um einen Abstand von hochgeladenen Bildern, Tabellen oder Texten zu trennen und eine neue Zeile zu beginnen. Für * Benutze diese Vorlage an erster Stelle eines Artikels, um deutlich zu machen, dass es auch für andere Begriffe einen weiteren Artikel gibt (Beispiel: "Um über X mehr zu erfahren, klicke Y."). Hauptartikel * Verwende diese Vorlage am Anfang eines Abschnittes, um zum Hauptartikel zu verlinken. Inhaltsverzeichnis * Diese Vorlage beinhaltet das Inhaltsverzeichnis (ToC = Table of Contents) und sollte jedoch nur genutzt werden, wenn es dringend notwendig ist. Sandkasten * Diese Vorlage sollte dir auf allen Sandkastenseiten zu sehen sein, damit Benutzer wissen, dass es sich hier um eine Sandkastenseite handelt. T steht für Vorlage * Diese Vorlage erlaubt dir, eine Beispielnutzung einer Vorlage einzusehen, ohne die Vorlage erst auf einer Testseite zu verwenden. Willkommen '' und '' *Die erste (die längere Version ist "welcomeIP" für User, die gerne mehr schreiben wollen) Vorlage ist eine Willkommens-Vorlage für nicht im Wiki vandalisierende Benutzer, die nicht angemeldet sind und ihnen auf ihren Profilen nur eine IP Adresse gezeigt wird. * Die zweite Vorlage ist für neue und bereits registrierende Benutzer gedacht und welche auch in diesem Wiki durch Administratoren und andere Benutzer für ihr Wiki anders gestaltet werden kann. * The above two templates are very suitable for having "subst:" prefixed, because they can be edited with additions or deletions appropriate to the apparent strengths of the person being welcomed; e.g. if the contributor has already demonstrated good wiki editing skills you could delete references to pages about "how to edit". Wikipedia , * Wikipediarelevante Vorlagen. Verwende für Artikel, dessen Inhalte direkt von Wikipedia übernommen wurden und für Wikipedia-Artikel, die gelöscht werden sollen. Wo du vielleicht weitere Vorlagen finden kannst... *Wikia-Vorlagen *Diese Vorlage zeigt den Benutzern, dass es sich um eine von Wikipedia kopierte Seite handelt. Arbeite solche Artikel möglichst schnell ab, um die Texte in einer eigenen Schreibform zu bringen und damit die Vorlage wieder aus dem Artikel gelöscht werden kann. Category:DE-Deutsch